mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Alone in My King's Harem
Digital Manga Publishing | demographic = | published = June 10, 2004 }} is a 2004 manga by Hoshino Lily. One of the first titles released by Digital Manga Publishing, ''Alone in My King's Harem is composed of six stories, with only the last two stories containing the same characters. The stories are largely romantic in nature with some erotic tones. The stories focus predominantly around the "ultra-femme"Camper, Cathy (2006) Yaoi 101: Girls Love "Boys' Love." Uke character, with the Seme character taking more of a supporting role. Harem Summary :Once, a King ruled over a small and happy kingdom. His kingdom had few servants or people living within. In fact, the kingdom was so tiny that it was all but invisible on maps. One night Hanabishi, new to the King's harem, has been called to the King's bedchambers. Initially shy, Hanabishi's innocence immediately charmed the young King's heart, and he offered Hanabishi anything that lay within the walls of the room. Not realizing what they are, Hanabishi chose sugar cubes, since they were so pretty. The next day when Hanabishi returned to his room all of the sugar cubes within the castle were waiting for him. The more Hanabishi ate the sugar cubes, the more he fell in love with his King. Unfortunately, this peace was not to last, as the King soon started to conquer his neighboring kingdoms, and acquired much wealth, power, and a larger harem. Soon after, the King no longer called on Hanabishi, except on very rare occasions. On each occasion the King treated Hanabishi as if it were the first time he saw him. Eventually the King's army fell, and everyone within the castle retreated, leaving Hanabishi and the King alone. Hanabishi then approached the King, offering him sugar cubes, upon which the King realized the reason he had fought the wars in the first place: to give Hanabishi a better kingdom to live in. Characters :;Hanabishi :Hanabishi is a young man with an extremely feminine appearance, and could easily pass for a female. He is, at the beginning of the story, new to the King's harem, and is amazed by the wealth he sees. Hanabishi falls for the King quickly, but as the kingdom and the harem grows, he is just as quickly forgotten. :;King :The King is unnamed in this story. He is proud, but tender towards those he loves. However, the King's failing is that when he gets focused on something he tends to forget those around him. A competent ruler, he successfully built his small kingdom into a larger one. Night Circus Summary :This story has a dream-like quality to it, and is told in a slightly different format than the other stories. The format has three columns running down each page with four panels in each column. The story follows a young circus performer, Hibana, as he runs towards his lover in the hopes of being comforted after a dream of a bad performance. Taunted by his fellow performers along the way, he eventually finds his lover, Kika, although when the dawn comes, nothing is as it appeared the night before. Characters :;Hibana :A young trapeze artist on the rise, Hibana stumbles after a botched performance. All he can think about afterward is going to his lover, Kika. :;Kika :Hibana's mysterious lover, and a performer in the same circus. He is very supportive and tender towards Hibana. Sea Bed of Night Summary :Poor Lullus. He is in love with Prince Guidneed. However, since he is a commoner and a servant, he sees his love as something that could never be returned to him. Accompanying his beloved Prince on a trip to Dulced Ficus, which means 'The Forbidden Fruit', he finds that while during the daytime it is a circus, at night the circus becomes a brothel. When the Prince asks the staff of Dulced Ficus to entertain Lullus, they offer Lullus a chance to make his dreams come true. Initially hesitant, he eventually acquiesces, and one of the Butterfly people transform him so that Lullus may seduce and be seduced by the Prince anonymously. As Lullus has his night with the Prince, the Madam Butterfly muses on the similarity between the love of humans and a sea bed. Characters :;Lullus :Lullus works in the castle as a Nic, a faceless servant of the royalty. He falls for Prince Guidneed when he met him by accident one day as Lullus was running from his duties. Lullus is filled with self-doubt, and can not comprehend a reality where the Prince would ever return his feelings. :;Prince Guidneed :Prince Guidneed is a kind man, and often takes on responsibilities that his father, the King, normally would. He is intrigued by the rumour that Dulced Ficus is magical, and eagerly accepts the invitation to see inside. Adventure of a Canary Summary :Every night Juno comes to hear Canary, a singer at the town's most popular club. He would like nothing more than to meet him, but Canary's manager/owner keeps him caged up away from the outside world. One day Juno quite literally bumps into Canary while he is trying to escape, and instantly agrees to help the young man to freedom. Canary is quickly recaptured, however, and Juno is barred forever from the club. Juno is unswerving in his promise to free Canary, and comes to him one night to free him. When the owner furiously discovers them, she orders Juno to be flung from the top of the club's tower. However, when Canary comes to Juno's rescue the truly amazing happens to save the young lovers. Characters :;Canary :An unusual young man with bright yellow hair in the form of two large points on the top of his head. Canary is also an exceptionally amazing singer, and is exploited by his owner for this. He has little experience of the outside world, and yearns for the freedom to explore. :;Juno :He was captivated by Canary's beautiful face and voice, and when presented with the opportunity to help him, Juno agrees eagerly. Juno is very pure hearted, and keeps his promises no matter what the consequences may be. Mature Flesh & Moist Flesh Summary :Where all of the previous stories had a magical/mystical tone to them, the following two stories are set in a more mundane setting of an everyday school. The stories follow Okabe and Hidaka, two school mates, through the initial twinges of love and attraction. :Mature Flesh has Okabe confronting his classmate Hidaka over the rumour that Hidaka will have sex with anyone who asks him. Upon confirmation of this rumour, Okabe requests that Hidaka sleep with him. As Hidaka seduces him, Okabe remembers small acts of kindness that drove him to fall in love with Hidaka. :Moist Flesh deals with the aftermath of Okabe's request. Okabe, insecure over the rumour that Hidaka will sleep with anyone, overhears Hidaka informing a classmate that he will no longer honor any requests. Okabe is flooded with self-doubt and tries to distance himself from Hidaka. Characters :;Okabe :One of the top students, Okabe is also very sensitive. His love for Hidaka drives Okabe to make his strange request. Okabe also has a stubborn side to him, and is considered gruff and sour faced by many of his peers. It is Hidaka's observation that this opinion is untrue that first triggers Okabe's love. :;Hidaka :Hidaka is considered the local Romeo, and is generally nice to anyone he encounters. He is also subject to a rumour amongst the female population that he will sleep with anyone who asks him. Hidaka is also very observant of people's emotions, especially Okabe's, and sees through his initial request to sleep with him. Trivia *In between most of the chapters there are single-page comments written by the author about her everyday life, which can encompass anything from previous jobs in appliance stores to her penchant for sleepwalking and talking. *One of Hoshino Lily's other titles, 'My Only King' was optioned by Digital Manga Publishing. References External links * *Official Juné Manga website *Mania.com review Category:Manga anthologies Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Yaoi tl:Alone In My King's Harem